Takari: Your Hand In Mine
by Zyphenecro
Summary: Takeru likes Hikari. Hikari likes Takeru, but has accepted another guy to be her boyfriend. What will happen to their relationship? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of their characters. I really wish I did though *sigh*

A/N: Hey guys! First Takari FanFic here, also my first official FanFic. Hope you all would enjoy reading my FanFics, encouragements are always welcomed :D

Chapter 1

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Those painful words ran through Takeru's mind as he looked at the stars shining brightly is the vast night sky. He had never felt so defeated before. His radiant blue eyes slowly turn teary as he thought, "When was the last time I shed a tear?" Takeru is no longer a crybaby like he was when he was 8 years old. He is 15 years old now. His heart felt numb as he dragged his feet back into his room from the balcony. He threw himself onto his comfortable bed which seemed like his only companion left. He softly closed his eyes and reflected on what happened earlier today at school.

~Flashback begin~

"Hikari, wait up!" It was Ryou, the badminton club captain of Odaiba High School. "Oh hi Ryou, what's up?" questioned Hikari. This moment, Takeru just got out of classroom and saw the conversation between the two of them and he stood just out of their sight. Ryou is an energetic guy with a nicely built body with a height about 175cm. "I finally caught up, I thought I'd be too slow today!" claimed Ryou. "So what's going on?" asked Hikari in an innocent tone. "Hikari, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I feel that you are a very nice girl, so I would like to ask… will you be my girlfriend?" Hikari stood rooted to the ground as that question was posed to her. All she could say was, "I…I…" and nothing else came out. "I know it's very hard for you to make a decision now, but consider this as a chance given to me, I promise I will do my best to make you happy." said the young man. "I guess…" "Is that a yes, Hikari?" Hikari gave a small acknowledging nod and Ryou was over the moon as he jumped and grabbed hold of Hikari's hand and offered to walk her home. Takeru saw all this while out their sight. The next thing he saw was a text message from Hikari. "I'm sorry Takeru, I have something on today, you can go back home first without me." "Th…This can't be true…" Takeru thought and his phone slipped out of his hand and the screen had a slight crack.

~Flashback end~

Takeru lied on his bed, feeling totally defeated. He questioned himself as to why he had not asked Hikari to be his girlfriend earlier. Now, it could all be over for him after today's incident. He stoned on his bed, motionless, other than his pair of eyes that seemed to be filled with tears. The room was still, no movement at all until Nancy Takaishi, Takeru's mother broke the silence. "Takeru, come out now, dinner's ready!" Takeru was unable to hear those words, he continued to lie down on his bed with that expressionless look on his face. Receiving no response on Takeru's end, Nancy called once again and yet again, no response from Takeru at all. All that Takeru felt now was a cold drop of tear running down his cheek by the side. Feeling that something was wrong, Nancy opened the door to Takeru's room and immediately felt the icy cold atmosphere that lingers in the room. All she saw was her son lying down on the bed with that pair of teary eyes. After a brief delay, Takeru sat up and insensitively told his mother off, "Why didn't you knock on the door before coming in?!" "I called you to come out for dinner twice and you decide to just keep silent, does that justify my action of coming in without knocking?" claimed Nancy. "Whatever." said Takeru in an annoyed tone. "Why are you crying son? What happened?" asked Nancy in a concerned voice. "It's none of your business, besides you won't understand what I'm going through…" replied Takeru once again in the same annoyed tone.

Those words kept the room silent until Nancy decides that she should not interfere since Takeru had put it that way. "Anyways, dinner's ready, so you could you come out now to eat?" asked Nancy in a soft and patient tone. "Later…" replied Takeru in a weak voice. After Nancy left the room, closing the door, Takeru decided to get up and sit in front of his desk. He looked at his photo frame, it was a photo that Hikari and him took together after their final year in elementary school. He convinced himself that one day, he would ask Hikari to be his girlfriend and without question, she would willingly accept considering how long they had knew and been with each other since they were 8 years old. Looks like things were not going the way he had expected it to be, the girl that he liked for so long had accepted someone else. He dropped his forehead on the desk and closed his eyes tightly that a last drop of tear could fall out of his eye landing on the carpeted floor of the room. All he could visualize now was Hikari's smile, it was her beautiful smile that led to him feeling that she was the only one he could accept. Now, it appears that it may no longer be the case.

"Why Hikari? Why did you leave me alone? I thought we were supposed to be together…" Takeru thought to himself feeling indignant over the lost of his girl of light. Feeling heartbroken, we went to the kitchen to get his dinner and brought it back to his room but have no appetite at all. He was feeling so empty that all he felt was his breathing and there was nothing around him. Seeing her son so down and out, Nancy knew that she have to do something to cheer him up, but knowing that it could make things worse, she hesitated on making a move. Suddenly, something caught his attention, it was a vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone, still having that crack from the drop this morning and saw a text message. It was from Hikari. He opened the message and it read, "How did things go today Takeru? I'm sorry that I couldn't go home with you today, I hope you didn't mind. I see you tomorrow okay? :)" The naive girl still had no idea that Takeru had already known what was going on, but was just keeping silent about it. That message that he read hurt him even more but he could not bear to blame Hikari as she was so sweet to him every time and it had never changed since they knew each other.

Nancy decided to call up Yamato, hoping that as an elder brother, he could do something to help Takeru. Yamato agreed to drop by in a few minutes since he was not busy with anything that night. Yamato dressed himself casually and headed straight for the Takaishi's residence. Meanwhile, at the Yagami's residence, Hikari just placed down her phone. "Does Takeru know about my relationship with Ryou? If he doesn't, should I tell him? I may hurt him, but Ryou is a nice person, I can't bear to hurt either of them… What should I do…?" Hikari thought to herself, just starting to worry about the possible effects of her choice and action. As usual, she calmed herself down after taking a deep breath and started telling everything to her most trusty companion that keeps all secrets, her diary.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a normal day for me at school, except the things that happened was unusual. The badminton club captain Ryou asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted him. But I really wasn't sure of my choice. I really like Takeru, he had been my best friend for so long but he had never asked to be my boyfriend before, maybe he wanted us to maintain our friendship and not go any further. I was hesitant about my choice. Will I hurt Takeru if he knows that I am going out with another guy? I really don't know now, maybe I shouldn't let him know so we can still be friends, but will he mind if I keep this from him? Diary, please help and guide me. I am really lost…"_

Completing her diary entry, she closed that pink book of her personal life away onto her bookshelf and decides to finish the assignment given today which Takeru had yet to touch at all since he was devastated by today's incident. Yamato arrived at the Takaishi's residence not long later and Nancy lets him in and Yamato told her that everything would be fine. Yamato knocked on the door a few times. "Mum, please don't bother me now, I want to be alone…" said Takeru. "Takeru it's me, Yamato, could you open the door please?" asked Yamato. Takeru, hearing the voice of his dear brother, opened the door and lets him in. Yamato decided to strike up a conversation as soon as possible before the silence dampens Takeru's spirit even further. "So Takeru, what's going on? You didn't even eat your dinner." asked Yamato in a concerned voice. "I don't want a lecture from you too, I just don't feel so good…" replied Takeru. "Are you sick? Mind telling your brother what is wrong? Maybe I can help you." claimed Yamato. "You probably can't help me *sigh*" replied Takeru in a low voice. "But could you at least tell me what happen?" questioned Yamato. "Okay, but please don't tell mum, I don't want her to bother about this…" said Takeru. "Okay, I promise I won't tell her now shoot, telling me may make you feel better." Takeru proceeds to tell his trustworthy brother about today's incident and how he felt towards it.

Hearing Takeru's heartbreaking story, Yamato decided to say something in the attempt to cheer him up. "Takeru, it's okay. Give Hikari some time, maybe she will be yours one day, just don't give up okay lil bro?" Sure enough those words though sound encouraging, did not help to raise Takeru's current self esteem after what he personally consider being a terrible defeat. Losing the girl that he liked for so long just because he did not gather the courage to make a move and someone else did. What's worse, Ryou only knew Hikari for barely half a year. Yamato could not help to intervene with this issue, all he could do was to cheer his little brother up, just like Takeru said, he cannot help him with this problem. Yamato soon left Takeru's room to let him have sometime alone as he feel that he needs it considering it to be a relationship issue. Yamato personally already knew that Takeru had liked Hikari for a long time and had shown a lot of concern to her. It is no surprise that the incident presented itself as a huge blow to Takeru, both directly and also to his ego. He would have felt the same if something similar happened to him.

After a rather short chat with his mother and telling her that it was time that Takeru needs, he said goodbye and went back home, hoping that things turn out better for Takeru. At the Yagami's residence, while Hikari was trying to finish her assignment, she could not get her mind off the issue as of yet. Taichi walked in and saw the troubled look on his dear sister's face and jokingly asked, "What's on your mind? Takeru again is it?" That was simply asking for a rebuttal and he received one immediately. "Tai, go watch your TV or play your computer game and stop bothering me. And even if it's about Takeru so what?" replied Hikari. "So you admitted eh?" asked Taichi, purposely trying get Hikari's attention. "Tai, please, I have homework to finish and okay if I admit it could you stop bothering me? At least for today?" requested Hikari. "Okay, I was just concerned Hikari, you just look so troubled to me, heck not just me, anyone could tell that you are troubled." replied Taichi. "Thanks Tai." commented Hikari as she got up from her seat, walked over to Taichi and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well that was sweet…" smiled Tai. Hikari went back to finishing her near completion assignment while Taichi just lie down on his bed reading a comic book which caused him in falling asleep not long after.

It was getting really late, and Takeru knew that he would probably be given detention for not completing his assignment but that could not bother him more than Ryou being with Hikari. Just as the digital clock showed 23.30, Takeru decides to just sleep and try to forget the pain of in his heart for the day. Simultaneously, at the Yagami's residence, Hikari's phone lighted up just as she was about to clear her desk after finishing the two hours long assignment. It was a message from Ryou. "I know you're still awake Hikari, have a sweet dream tonight, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" That message had Hikari feeling better about their relationship, but how will it turn out between her and Takeru? Hikari hurried and get dressed for bed and was hoping things would turn out fine.

"Takeru…" the last word that Hikari whispered just before her sleep.

With barely six hours of sleep, the next day of school came and both Takeru and Hikari did their morning routine and prepared for school. Just as Takeru pick up his bag on his bed and was about to leave his room, the photo frame on his desk with the same picture caught his attention briefly and reminded him of everything. Talk about a sleep to forget the pain when all it takes is a photo and you remember the pain. On their way to Odaiba High, they met each other at a turn just before reaching school.

"T…Takeru…"

A/N: Well guys, how was it, this is only 1 chapter of a potentially long... or maybe short story, I have no idea. If you enjoyed the story please tell me and if you disliked the story in anyway tell me as well. Reviews and PMs are welcomed, I hope to write better in time to come :P Well, I'm off to preparing Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. *sob* I will buy it over one day! Just kidding, it will never happen... :(

A/N: Hey guys, I got this chapter up relatively quickly during my free time. I don't know how it was compared to chapter 1 but here it is! Go ahead and enjoy reading!

Chapter 2

"T…Takeru…"

Takeru tried to act as if he knew nothing of her relationship with Ryou. After taking a quick breath, he looked at Hikari with a sweet smile and greeted her. "Good morning T…Takeru…" That expression of Hikari was totally giving herself away and Takeru tried to act as natural as he possibly could. Hikari simply could not find herself a subject to talk about straight in the morning and so did Takeru. This led to them walking side by side in awkward silence. Just as Takeru could not stand the silence any longer, he was going to break the silence. "Hikari, sorry for not…"

"Hikari!" called a familiar voice from behind the two of them. It was Ryou, dressing smartly for school like he usually does. He caught up with the two of them and immediately recognizes the person next to Hikari as Takeru. "You must be Takeru right? Hikari had been telling me a lot about you being her best friend! I've wanted to meet you for so long!" It caught Takeru by surprise as he just was not used to such unwanted liveliness early in the morning. "Err, hi there…" said Takeru in an uneasy tone as he turn to look at the boy in his uniform. Slow to notice the how awkward he had caused the three of them to be in, Ryou promptly said, "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry…" "It's not your fault Ryou. It's just that…we don't feel comfortable talking too much in the morning." replied Hikari. That did not help to resolve the position that they were in. The three of them walked into school maintaining silent until they entered their classroom. The first lesson, Mathematics was about to begin. Just like any other students, Takeru and Hikari took out their Math textbook and stationary right before Mrs. Shizuka enter the classroom. Well known for her monotonous voice and boring lesson, Takeru took out his pen and started spinning it round his fingers. Only Hikari and another class nerd named Jason are capable of listening to that almost broken record sounding teacher's lesson. When you may think it sounded like an exaggeration, two boys sitting at the back of the class had fallen asleep while I was describing. Takeru was still spinning his pen while taking quick glances at Hikari.

"She just looks so beautiful when she's serious at work. Heck, what am I thinking, she's someone else's girl now." thought Takeru out loud. Just as Takeru head was about to hit the surface of his desk, "What is the answer Takeru?" asked the teacher. Only after hearing his name, he snapped out of his half asleep trance. "Sorry Mrs. Shizuka, I didn't really catch you there, could you repeat the question?" Mrs. Shizuka simply gave him the dead face, already knowing that he was not paying attention and said, "Is 2pm good for you today?" Takeru was definitely caught off guard and totally confused, "Good for what?" asked Takeru in an innocent sounding tone. "Detention, that's what!" The whole class burst into a short laughter as Takeru simply puts his left hand over his face in embarrassment and decided to play along despite knowing how dead serious Mrs. Shizuka was. "How bout lunch instead?" What he said revived the whole class and everyone laughed at him, even Hikari could not help but chuckle.

Sure enough, that landed him in detention after school. Takeru was standing outside the staff office for his detention at 2pm after his lunch and Hikari went over to show her concern. "Takeru, how long's your detention…?" asked Hikari. "It's only an hour, don't worry! I'll be fine." replied Takeru, trying to sound as happy as he could though he was not. Just then, Ryou came behind Hikari and cover her eyes from behind her with his hands. "Is that you Ryou?" asked Hikari despite knowing that it is Ryou. Takeru saw everything in front of him, but decided to remain silent while the conversation was directed to them. "Com'on Hikari, let's go back home!" called Ryou. He grabbed Hikari's hand and they two of them walked off. Knowing that Takeru saw it, she turned back to look at him while being pulled along by Ryou. "*sigh* Hikari, how I wish I could be the one standing next to you every time…" whispered Takeru after the two of them left. Hikari on her side, was feeling uneasy even though she had Ryou's companionship. Ryou noticed that something was on her mind and question, "What's wrong Hikari?" Having her mind on Takeru, she did not respond to Ryou's question of concern and kept walking. "Hello…? Earth to Hikari, are you there?" asked Ryou waving his hand in front of her. "Oh, sorry Ryou, I was… thinking of something…" replied Hikari sounding surprised. "I think all the schoolwork and stuff must have worn you out. Let's go for ice-cream shall we? I'll buy!" comment Ryou with an excited look. Hikari simply smiled back at him and nodded her head lightly.

It was a painful sight for Takeru seeing Hikari being with any other guy other than him. It hurts he's ego so terribly yet all he could do was watch helplessly. Standing outside the staff office, not allowed to use his phone any other thing other than soul-searching, he abided it. He soul-searched, but not on what he did during the lesson, instead he thought about whether he should just let go and wish Hikari the best with Ryou. "Hikari, are you really happy?" asked Takeru, imagining Hikari was standing before him. "Happy about what?" came a voice from behind.

"Hikari?" said the confused Takeru as he turned to face behind him. To his unpleasant surprise, it was just Mrs. Shizuka. "What nice soul-searching you had done. It's okay, you can go back now and start writing 'I will never think about Hikari during detention again' hundred times" Of course, Takeru had to rebut that statement because he thought that it was plain ridiculous, "Are you serious?!" exclaimed Takeru. "How about adding 'I will not rebut my teacher ever again' a hundred times?" commented Mrs. Shizuka with a deadly serious look. "Okay, okay! I was kidding." said Takeru as he looked down. As Mrs. Shizuka disappeared from his sight, he grabbed his bag and ran back home. After entering the apartment, he quickly settled down after turning on the air conditioner. "Just my luck, not only did I receive detention, I've even got more homework… What's worse? Needing to write '_that_' a hundred times" Takeru thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Hikari and Ryou settled at the ice cream parlor just across the street from school. "Hikari, what flavor do you want?" asked Ryou. "One scoop of strawberry will do." requested Hikari. Ryou then proceeds to order himself a scoop of chocolate for himself. As soon as the ice cream is served, Ryou paid and Hikari picked up the spoon and ate a spoonful. The taste of strawberry ice cream just reminded her of the past…

~Flashback begin~

"Here Hikari, try this!"

"It's sweet!"

"I told you chocolate flavor is sweet!"

"Not as sweet as strawberry though, try this Takeru!"

Feeding each other a spoonful of their ice cream, they smiled at each other. As soon as they finish their small cup of ice cream, Hikari turned to look at Takeru just to see his mouth covered in ice cream and she started laughing. "Are you going to leave it on your mouth so you can have later after dinner?" commented Hikari as she chuckled at 8 year old blonde boy.

"Nothing is as sweet as your smile Hikari."

"Not even as sweet as chocolate?"

"Nope!"

They smiled at each other and started laughing. It was a very sweet moment for them seven years ago.

~Flashback end~

Hikari slipped the spoon out of her mouth slowly. "Ryou, can I try some of your chocolate?" asked Hikari nicely. "Sure! Anything for you would make me happy!" replied Ryou. "Thanks Ryou." Hikari took up her spoon and took half a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream from Ryou's cup. It tasted just as she expected it to be, sweet, as described by Takeru back then. She then looks at Ryou just like the way he did to Takeru back then. It just does not feel the same, but Hikari can feel Ryou's sincere care and concern for herself. "Hikari, I have a badminton singles semi-finals next week on Monday straight after school. Will you be there to support me?" asked Ryou looking at Hikari in the eyes. "I will Ryou, I promise." That response from Hikari just puts Ryou over the moon. On the other hand, she kept thinking of Takeru as she reminiscent of the sweet moment with ice cream they had together while she slowly finish her cup of ice cream.

This time, at Takeru's room, he was about begin on the homework he considered ridiculous. "I really dug myself into a deep hole this time." He took out a pick of his school's lined paper and started writing.

1. _I will never think about Hikari during detention again._

_2. I will never think about Hikari during detention again._

_3. I will never think about Hikari during detention again._

… … …

_62. I will never think about Hikari during detention again._

"Wow, this is more tiring than I expected it to be…" thought Takeru as he released his grip of his pen. "I wonder what Hikari is doing now. I've written her name for so many times unknowingly, Mrs. Shizuka is just ridiculous in wanting me to write this." Takeru made a trip to the kitchen and poured some cola into his cup and brought in back to his room. After taking a sip of it, he continued to do his extra homework for the day. While writing, he recalled that his mother told him get his own dinner for today before he left for school. Having so many things on his hand, it appears that it is going to be instant noodles for dinner tonight again. Just as he was about to continue writing his seventieth line, the apartment phone rang. He walked to the living room to pick it up and it was Yamato.

"Hey Takeru, how are you feeling? Better today?" asked Yamato over the phone. "A lot better today already Yamato. Actually, what did you call for? It couldn't be just asking about me right? prompted Takeru. "You are right, actually when I went over to your place yesterday, I accidentally left my wallet at your place I think." said Yamato. "Really? I took no notice, let me look around…" After looking around, Takeru saw Yamato's wallet lying beneath his bed. "Er, Yamato, I've found it!" claimed Takeru over the phone. "Great, could you pass it to me lil bro?" asked Yamato in a keen voice. "I'm busy with tons of homework right now. Could you come and take it back?" requested Takeru. "After my band practice, after 7pm that will be." The two of them said goodbye over the phone Takeru got back to writing his remaining thirty lines. After a few minutes of writing, he finally wrote his last line and he noticed how much the handwriting of the first and last line differ from each other. "Okay, this will probably be my first and last homework that requires me to write Hikari's name." He chuckled to himself as he made that comment as he slip that piece of paper cover in his writing into his bag.

Hikari and Ryou was about done and was about to walk home. As usual, being a gentleman, Ryou offered to walk Hikari home once again. Like she normally does, Hikari acknowledged it by smiling at him and nodding slightly. As they walked side by side with each other, "Hikari, I know it you may not feel comfortable holding my hand, but I hope you can try to accept your hand in mine." requested Ryou as he turned to look at Hikari with a soft smile. Unable to reject the innocent boy's request, Hikari opened her hand and passed it to Ryou. Ryou picked up her soft and tender hands and kissed it before saying, "Thanks Hikari." with a wide smile spreading across his face. Holding each other's hands, "Ryou's hand is as warm as his heart… Is this how it really feels to be loved?" thought Hikari. The two of them slowly walked towards Hikari's apartment and just before they bid each other goodbye for the day, Ryou gave Hikari a quick peck on her cheek, making her blush.

Up till now, Hikari still have no idea what Takeru was doing or thinking, she thought the best thing she could do now is to give him a call trying to explain what Takeru saw back at school during detention. Her attempt to call was to no avail as Takeru's battery dead phone was in his bag and there was no vibration. Takeru was just trying to mass out his homework and finishing them as soon as possible. The day went on and Hikari just thought that Takeru was mad at her because he did not pick up her call which was not true. What she could think of now was to send him a text message. At least Takeru could read it even though he does not want to talk to her. "I'm sorry Takeru, Ryou and I are just good friends, please don't misunderstand us, I know you are mad at me, but please don't blame Ryou, he was just being nice." texted Hikari. Takeru did not take notice of the message until he decided to charge up his phone after all his homework for the day. Maybe what both of them need is just a day of rest and it will be all fine tomorrow.

The next day, Friday, was the last day of school for the week, Takeru and Hikari did their morning routine and made their way to school as per normal. During Chemistry lesson, Takeru quickly pulled out his piece of assignment on some complex experiment to submit it. Unknown to him, his extra assignment given to him during detention yesterday came out along with it as it flew and gently landed below Hikari's desk which she took immediate notice. The words written were clear as she read…

_I will never think about Hikari during detention again._

A/N: This shall be it for chapter 2. So how was it? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Cliche story line? Feel free to tell me. Reviews and PMs are warmly welcomed. I will try and do better for the next few chapters. So stay tuned!

Special thanks to KyuuuChan for the first and only review as of yet and to all the other readers out there as well!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I hate to say this once again... I do not own Digimon... Saddest story of my life :(

A/N: There we go, chapter 3 is up. I got a feeling I screwed up on this one. Nevertheless, I hope you guys will enjoy reading it!

Chapter 3

_I will never think about Hikari during detention again_

Hikari saw for herself what Takeru wrote for a hundred times. Just as Takeru submitted his assignment to the Chemistry teacher, he got back to his seat. Hikari then walked over to Takeru's tableside and tap him on his shoulder while calling him, "T…Takeru, I think this piece of paper fell out of your bag when you took out the Chemistry homework." Not knowing what paper Hikari was referring to, he took the piece of paper from Hikari's hand, "Thanks Hikari!" After taking the piece of paper, his eyes swiftly scanned over it and realized that it was his extra assignment. The sudden realization of Hikari holding it means…

"Oh my god, why of all people, it must land in her hands…" thought Takeru as he held his head down. "H…H…Hikari… Did you read w…what was on the paper?" asked Takeru softly as he stuttered. "Y…yea… Takeru, it's okay, I can pretend that I didn't saw it…" replied Hikari very softly. Takeru's face flushed as he puts that piece of paper back in this bag, he just could not find words to say anymore. It became slightly awkward between the two of them. "Takeru was thinking about me during detention? But why?" thought Hikari in her head. After a brief moment of thinking, she assumed that it had to be because Takeru saw Ryou with herself. Hikari felt a bit of guilt upon thinking about it. "Takeru, I'm sorry for reading it, please forgive me…" whispered Hikari. "It's okay Hikari. Since you had read it, I can't change it anyway. Just keep it to yourself…" replied Takeru as he tried to hide the redness of his face while looking up at Hikari. The lesson then goes on and this time, it was Hikari that was distracted during the lesson. She would turned to look at Takeru with concern every now and then during lesson time. This was noticed by Takeru who actually was doing his best in paying attention and as well as Ms. Minami, the Chemistry teacher. "I hope that things will turn out fine for Takeru… Stupid me, I should not have read it then it wouldn't be so awkward for us…" thought Hikari.

"Hikari, what is another example of condensation polymer other than proteins and fabrics?" asked Ms. Minami from the chalkboard in front of the class. Just like the position Takeru was in yesterday, except that she knows the question but not the answer, she stood up. Takeru, hoping that Hikari does not land in detention like he does, decided to help her by writing the word 'Polyester' on a piece of paper and showing it to Hikari from beneath his desk, which was technically out of Ms. Minami's vision. However, being an experienced teacher as she is, her eyes darted to Takeru immediately and caught sight of the paper in his hand. Hikari saw the answer and of course tried to sound natural in answering. "That's correct, you may sit down now." said Ms. Minami. Takeru thought that the teacher took no notice and leaned back on his chair and took a gulp of water from his bottle. "Oh yea, you should thank Mr. Takaishi over there for being such a nice friend." commented Ms. Minami. Upon hearing this, Takeru eyes widen and almost choked on the water he was gulping down. Unable to resist the temptation to reply, "Ms. Minami, what do you mean by that?" questioned Takeru as he was the only one with Takaishi as his surname in the classroom. "Nothing much really, you are just a nice friend to Hikari that you would probably even do her homework for her even if it means not doing your own, right?" joked Ms. Minami. The class started to laugh at Takeru after hearing what Ms. Minami said. Takeru's and Hikari's faces turn red from embarrassment. How many times must Takeru dig up a trap for himself?

After that lesson, there was a short fifteen minutes break before Ms. Shizuka's Math class again. Hikari walk over to Takeru's desk during the break, "Thanks Takeru for helping me with that question." thanked Hikari. "Hah, no problem Hikari! I just don't want you to get detention like I do, at least Ms. Minami isn't as mean as Mrs. Shizuka." assured Takeru. "Didn't you mind what Ms. Minami said?" asked Hikari. "Nah, I'm okay with it. Pretty sure she was just trying to lighten up the spirit of the class." replied Takeru. "Even though I wouldn't mind doing your homework for you…" whispered Takeru softly to himself. "What are you whispering about Takeru?" questioned Hikari as she did not hear Takeru's whisper. "Erm… Nothing! I was just talking to myself." stammered Takeru. "Takeru, why did Mrs. Shizuka asked you to write _that_ a hundred times actually." asked Hikari in a curious but non-prying tone. "Can I like… don't answer that question?" pleaded Takeru as he tries to evade the question. "Okay, I won't ask. We should probably get ready for Mrs. Shizuka's class. Don't fall asleep again this time, haha!" mocked Hikari.

Just as Mrs. Shizuka entered the classroom, the atmosphere of the room totally changed, from lively to deadly silent. Maybe that is the only aura that Mrs. Shizuka is capable of exuding with her presence. Takeru, this time tried to stay awake while trying to concentrate on the lesson which was almost impossible for most human beings. Good thing that pen spinning was good enough to entertained him and keeping him from dazing into the other world. A one hour lesson felt like a year for Takeru as he succeeded in not falling asleep during the lesson and approached Mrs. Shizuka to submit his extra assignment. Seeing his work, Mrs. Shizuka was rather impressed, "So it wasn't so ridiculous after all I guess?" justified Mrs. Shizuka. "Yea right…" murmured Takeru. "What was that?" asked Mrs. Shizuka in a curious tone. "Oh, I mean whatever homework that Mrs. Shizuka gives is never ridiculous." said Takeru as he displayed a fake smile across his face. As Takeru walked back to his seat he thought, "Finally, Math lesson is over!" He had been anticipating the end of the lesson that felt like forever. Until he saw Mr. Ueda walked in and he placed his hand over his face. "I forgot about Geography homework…"

The school day went on for them and Takeru received a ten minutes lecture from Mr. Ueda for not doing his homework. School day came to an end and guess what? It's it Friday! That means no school tomorrow. Takeru and Hikari can finally take a breather from all the mundane and tiring schoolwork. Since he was free and had no further plans or curfew for the day, Takeru decided to ask Hikari out for lunch. Hikari had just went to the washroom and should be back to grab her bag before leaving. Takeru waited in his seat, took of his cap and placed it on his desk as he plugged in his earphones and tuned to some relaxing music and looks through his phone. It did not take more than three minutes before Hikari is back and is standing outside near the door at the back on the class. Takeru removed his earphones and was about to approach Hikari. However, Hikari appeared to be talking to somebody out of Takeru's view as the door was blocking his line of sight. Just as he was about to open the classroom door, he heard Ryou's voice and decides not to interrupt them as he eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So… Are you free for lunch and probably join me for a movie later?" asked Ryou. "It'll be great! I'll probably be doing nothing at home otherwise." replied Hikari happily. "So it's set?" asked Ryou trying to receive confirmation. "Yeah!" confirmed Hikari. "Then I'll meet you at the bus stop outside the school in thirty minutes!" exclaimed the overjoyed Ryou. After their entire conversation which Takeru overheard, Hikari opens the door and saw Takeru before herself. "Takeru, are you okay? You don't look happy like you usually do on Friday." asked Hikari naively. "Erm… I'm fine Hikari. Just feeling a bit lightheaded from a long day at school I guess…" lied Takeru even though he did not mean to. Takeru just grabbed his bag on, put on his cap and brush pass Hikari, "I'll be going home to get some rest." said Takeru as he head for the door. Hikari sensed that something was wrong and being concerned, she quickly grabs hold of his arm just before he could leave. Takeru just simply shrugged it off and said, "Bye Hikari." in voice sounding down and out. After Takeru slowly fades away from her vision she whispered, "Takeru…"

Right now, there were many things on Takeru's mind as well as on Hikari's. Hikari, not wanting to be late to meet Ryou, swiftly picked up her bag and started walking towards the bus stop. "What's going on with Takeru? He's like so friendly for a moment and sudden became such a cold person…" thought Hikari. "I hope he'll be okay…" This time, Takeru was already out of the school compound and crossing the street to get back home. Completely distracted by the incident just now, he was oblivious to his surroundings. This moment, a truck was coming towards in his direction from the side and the alert driver sounded the horn to alert Takeru. Catching his attention immediately, Takeru dived forward trying to avoid the vehicle and the driver swerved the maneuvered the care in the opposite direction as it come to a screeching halt.

"Argh…Oww…" cried Takeru in pain as he saw his right arm which landed upon the gravel covered in deep red colored blood. He held onto his right arm with his left and tries to get up. The driver instantaneously got out of the truck and ran towards Takeru who is in pain. "Hey there, are you alright? You should've been more careful on the road." said the driver in a white singlet. Takeru slowly got back on his feet and revealed his arm that was bleeding profusely.

Meanwhile, Hikari had just met up with Ryou and after finishing their usual greetings when they meet, they were about to set off to a nearby mall where both lunch and movie are waiting for them. Hikari's right eye twitched suddenly and a chilly cold sensation when down her body. "What's wrong Hikari?" asked Ryou as he saw Hikari stunned momentarily. "I don't know why, but I felt that something had happened… and it's painful." stated Hikari according to what she felt. "Huh? What do you mean…?" questioned the confused Ryou once again. "It's probably just my imagination. Never mind it." affirmed Hikari. Even though that is what Hikari said, she did not dismiss the fact that something could have happened. The first person that came straight to her mind was Takeru… Hikari, feeling over-concerned, texted Takeru using her phone just before they got on a bus.

Back at where we left at Takeru. "Oh dear! I should send you to the hospital, your arm is bleeding so terribly!" said the driver sounding concern. "Nah, *ow* I'll be fine by myself, don't bother about me. It's my fault for not being careful… *ouch*" responded Takeru. Though he is in a great deal of pain, he resisted it and lifted his bag and headed off, without even giving the driver a second look. "This kid… What's his problem?" thought the driver as he got back to the truck and drove away.

How great! After suffering a non-direct rejection from Hikari, now he has got an injured arm. Takeru struggled back to his apartment, attracting a lot of unnecessary attention from passer-bys due to his blood-soaked arm. Takeru's first reaction was to put it under cold running water. The water that felt freezing cold ran down his arm and a sharp stinging sensation was sent through his nerves. After washing most of the blood away and drying his arm with a towel, Takeru took out some gauze and bandage from a first aid kit that was in a cabinet. He slowly put on the gauze and bandage, fearing that it may worsen the injury. Just as he finished attending to his wounded arm, Yamato was at door.

"Yamato, what are you do…" asked Takeru. "Can't you let your brother come in first before interrogating? interrupted Yamato. "Okay, fine…" replied Takeru. Takeru opened the door and Yamato walked in and took a seat on sofa. "So…where is my wallet?" asked Yamato. "Oh yea! Why didn't you come and pick it up yesterday?" queried Takeru. "I forgot that I was supposed to help dad cook supper last night, and while doing so, I forgot to call and tell you that I won't we coming last night." explained Yamato. "It's fine, your wallet is in my room." beckoned Takeru. Yamato eventually saw the bandage on Takeru's arm and enquired about what had happen and Takeru explains his afternoon story to his big brother. After all is done, Yamato finally took his leave and just by the door, "Actually, if you like Hikari, there's no harm in telling her." commented Yamato as he left with a wink. And just before Takeru could respond to that, Yamato sped off, leaving Takeru to think why he was in such a hurry. Takeru sat down on sofa and looked at his phone. He immediately took notice of the text message from Hikari and read it.

_Takeru, I think you already know about my relationship with Ryou, I hope it doesn't hurt you. I just want to ask if you are okay, you don't look too good back at school today…_

It was no surprise that Hikari would tell Takeru about her relationship with Ryou at some point of time despite him knowing way before. Hikari is now with Ryou doing as per what they planned, while Takeru is just at home, thinking of what he can possibly do that doesn't require both his arms. He thought, "I might as well tell Hikari what happened, but what if it worries her. Heck, Takeru, what are you thinking, just do it already!" and yes he did and he sent over a message Hikari. Good think that texting on phone does not require too many arms…

_I almost got knocked down by a truck on the way home, my right arm is injured now. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine :)_

A/N: Whew, that wasn't too lengthy for you guys right? I am probably going to slow down on putting up the following chapters, partially because my schedule is getting tighter next week and also because I'll be spending time rewatching Digimon Adventure, season 1 that is. Well thanks for reading and review if you feel the need to :3 Com'on, I know you can't resist the temptation of reviewing. Just kidding X3


End file.
